


Sunday Mornings

by TheFeels1504



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Has A Nice Day, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Pillow Talk, Side Scisaac, Stiles Cooks, Tickling, mature to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:12:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2008725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFeels1504/pseuds/TheFeels1504
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a short (can i call it a drabble?) story of Sterek's morning!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sunday Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> a short (can i call it a drabble?) story of Sterek's morning!

Stiles' eyes flutter open and close, the sunlight slowly seeping into his bedroom. He felt the familiar heat on his back therefore he turns over and huddles closely into Derek's chest. Derek's arm tighten around Stiles and his legs tangle in with his lover's. He inhales deeply and the smell of Stiles' shampoo fills his nostrils. He could feel and hear Stiles' heart beat slowly in his chest. Derek grabs the plush white blanket and pulls it over Stiles' body, sudden darkness engulfing them. Stiles' natural scent was radiating around in the blanket. The natural scent of  _home_ and happiness. Derek somehow manages to breathe easier when Stiles lays in his arms. He likes to run his fingers over the pulse point on Stiles' wrist; knowing that he's just  _alive_ puts Derek at ease. Derek's nose has somehow adjusted its identification of home. It's no longer the sharp scent of ashes or mold and rust. It's hard to describe the scent of happiness and love; it's like a mixture of citrus and berries. Plus with Stiles' heavy scent of cinnamon, it makes the combination all the better.

Derek's train of thought pauses as Stiles' shifts again, curling up into a tight ball against Derek's chest. He hears the soft sigh of content from Stiles and Derek presses his lips to Stiles' forehead. Derek trails his fingers along Stiles' spine and lets his eyes fall shut. He inhales again and physically relaxes into the bed.

"I know your up." Derek's soft voice fills Stiles' ears. Stiles bites back his grin, pulls the blanket back down and looks up at his werewolf, "You're just too good, aren't you?"

Stiles leans up, rubs his nose against Derek's then softly presses his lips to Derek's.

"Good morning." He mumbled against Derek's lips and snakes his hands around Derek's neck. Derek lets his hands slide down to wrap around Stiles' waist. "How'd you sleep?" Stiles asks, playing with the tuff of Derek's hair between his fingers.

Derek just chuckles and rests his forehead against Stiles', "You've been asking me that same question every morning for three years now and I always have the same answer." He brings Stiles' hand up to kiss his fingers.

Stiles mocks Derek and brings his voice down to a low grumble, "Grr. I'm a big Sourwolf who just can't thank his boyfriend for asking."

Derek laughs and lightly bites Stiles' fingers, earning himself a yelp from the human. "Ew. Werewolf saliva." Stiles fakes his grimace and wipes his hand on Derek's shirt, pretending to be disgusted. Derek holds Stiles' hands, licks a long strip along Stiles' cheek and Stiles shrieks, giggling in between screams. "Mmm, tasty." Derek growls deeply then bursts out into laughter.

Stiles just stares at his mate with a soft smile. When Derek smiles, it's the best feeling in the world. Just seeing his lips stretch across those big teeth cause Stiles' heart to flutter. Everything manages to slow down and Stiles is just smiling back at his boyfriend. Until a huge pillow smacks into Stiles' face.

"Ooh man, you've done it now!" Stiles grins and grabs his pillow. Stiles jumps on top of Derek, staddling his hips and repeatedly hitting the werewolf with his pillow. Derek grabbed Stiles by his waist and flipped them over, "You think you can match me?" Derek laughsand tickles Stiles.

" _Nonononono_!" Stiles cries out before erupting into a fit of giggles. "Derek!" Stiles gasps out and falls into laughter again. "P-please! I'm going to pee!" He begs and Derek  _finally_ lets up.

"HA! I LIED." Stiles yells and dashes down the stairs before the wolf can catch up with him.  He whips around the corner and runs around the island. Derek slides into the kitchen and falls on his face. Stiles dies of laughter, clutching his sides and wiping his tears. "Oh man, you're the worst werewolf ev--oh my god!" Stiles shrieks as Derek tackles him.

"I'm the worst what?" Derek grins from ear to ear and pins Stiles to the floor.

"Oh, nothing!" Stiles giggles and Derek leans close to Stiles' lips, "That's what I thought." Derek smiles and presses his lips to Stiles. Derek tries to deepen the kiss, but Stiles teases him and keeps his lips in a firm line. Derek runs one hand down Stiles' side and grabs a handful of Stiles' ass. The human gasps into Derek's mouth and he takes his chance. Derek slips in tongue into Stiles' mouth and Stiles moans, wrapping his arms around his mate's neck.

"Not in the  _kitchen_ , bro!" Stiles could hear Scott's whines and the small chuckles from Isaac.

"Not before you guys? We'll leave this spot untainted for ya." Stiles winks at his best friend and Scott's tan cheeks tint pink. Derek face palms and gets off of Stiles, helping his mate stand up. "Babe, what do you want for breakfast?" Stiles asks.

"Pancakes.  _Please dude_." Scott begs, his mouth watering just thinking about Stiles' pancakes. Stiles just smiles and nods causing Scott to turn to Isaac and high five him. They head over to the living room to watch TV.

"Can I get bacon?" Derek asks as Stiles grabs the pan. Derek presses his nose into Stiles' neck and inhales deeply. 

"You _bit_ me! You don't get squat!" Stiles laughs and nudges Derek away. "You thought I forgot? Bad wolves don't get bacon."

Derek's silent for a bit and Stiles actually thinks he hurt Derek's feelings until the werewolf bites Stiles neck with blunt teeth. "Oi, now you don't get anything at all!" Stiles giggles and pushes the werewolf away. Derek plasters himself to Stiles' back again and runs his large hands down the front of Stiles' body. Derek licks and sucks at Stiles neck making Stiles' moan quietly.

"We can still hear you!" Scott calls out and Stiles just throws his head back to laugh. 

"Cockblock." Stiles whispers.

"Still hear you!" Stiles laughs again for the millionth time today.

 

Let's just say today was a really good day.


End file.
